Lizzy
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Para mis lectores de "EL DESEO DE GRELL". . aqui una historia dedicada a Ciel y Lizzy


Ciel se encontraba en su estudio revisando algunos recibos y cuentas pendientes de la compañía, había estado encerrado todo el día arreglando el trabajo pendiente que Sebastián no había podido arreglar por estar en esa especie de "depresión romántica" con respecto a lo que había pasado con Grell. . .no es que no entendiera de ello, puesto que él también se la pasaba así cada que peleaba con Lizzy. . .su querida Lizzy.

-necesito un descanso-se dijo a si mismo parándose y saliendo de su estudio-

-oh, ¿necesita algo Boochan?-le pregunto Maylene al verlo pasar por el pasillo-

-no Maylene, nada-le respondió sin detenerse-

No es que fuera a ningún lugar en específico, solo estaba caminando por su mansión, pero curiosamente su recorrido lo llevo a la sala de música, en donde entro y se sentó cerca del piano que tenía al lado de la ventana.

-Lizzy. . .-soltó en suspiro, hacía mucho que no pensaba en su fallecida esposa y no era porque no le importara, sino que le importaba demasiado hasta el punto de volverse insoportable el dolor de su pérdida-

Y así, mirando la luna llena en su gloria y pensando en su ausente esposa, se acercó al piano y se dispuso a tocar, ya que a diferencia de cuando era un niño con el paso de los años se volvió un excelente músico. Comenzó tocando una triste melodía, a la cual con el paso del tiempo le fue agregando letra, inspirada claro. . en su amada Elizabeth.

"_Yo se que mentí. . _

_Yo se que falle. . ._

_Que te traicione_

_y que me aleje de ti_

_Vagando en el denso mar de la falsedad_

_De espalda al infinito"_

Comenzó a cantar, recordando que le mintió con respecto al tema de Sebastián y nunca le conto la verdad del porque él era diferente a la demás gente y la verdadera razón de su parche, además que durante mucho tiempo en su niñez y juventud ella paso a segundo plano muchas más veces de lo que él hubiera querido o permitido.

"_Me puedes matar. . ._

_Me puedes dejar. . ._

_Pero nunca tendrás que te deje de amar_

_Tú sabes que eres_

_Mi otra mitad_

_Mi espíritu gemelo"_

Y eso era cierto, ni siquiera "muerto" como estuvo después de cumplir su primera y verdadera venganza dejo de pensar en ella*, y aun ahora habiéndose ido de su lado para siempre pensaba en ella, le recordaba y extrañaba. Después de todo ella siempre estuvo a su lado, nadie le comprendía como ella pues había cosas de él que solo Lizzy conocía (y no se refería a lo físico cabe aclarar), además de eso había una razón más fuerte: la amaba, como jamás pensó en amar a alguien y como jamás volverá a amar, ella y él eran el uno para el otro, el complemento perfecto. . .

"_Me falta tu mirada_

_Tu sonrisa dulce _

_Y tu cuerpo al despertar. . _

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿Dónde vas?"_

Aunque lo negase o no quisiera simplemente aceptarlo frente a los demás, a él le faltaba Lizzy, le faltaba ver esas brillantes esmeraldas que le recibían con amor siempre que volvía de la compañía o de algún viaje de trabajo, esa sonrisa dulce que le sacaba suspiros cada que la veía y le hacía sonreír, tenerla a su lado cada día y noche haciéndole saber que nunca estaría solo. . .

-Lizzy ¿Dónde has ido? ¿Te volveré a ver algún día?-pregunto al viento mientras seguía tocando, con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus azules ojos-

"_Sé que te perdí cuando resbale_

_Pero nunca jamás, te dejare de amar_

_Tú sabes que eres mi otra mitad_

_Mi espíritu gemelo"_

Aun después de todos esos meses seguía recriminándose la muerte de Lizzy, pues aunque le dijesen que el nada tenía que ver con lo sucedido se sentía culpable y con cierta razón, pues fue por su descuido al no mandar a alguno de sus sirvientes con ella para que la protegiesen que su enemigo Alois Trancy se había colado en aquella fiesta de la familia de ella, haciéndose pasar por sirviente, técnicamente había usado el mismo truco que ocupo con él, había manchado su ropa con vino y se había ofrecido a limpiar la mancha, que en este caso en vez de saco fue la chalina que traía. La había llevado a la cocina de la mansión y allí vilmente la había acuchillado, diciéndole que le diera un mensaje a él: "Alois Trancy volvió, listo para ahora vengarse él".

Jamás se perdonaría ese descuido, el cual le quito a su esposa, por suerte tenia aun a su hijo, el cual había heredado el cabello rubio de su madre. . recordándosela siempre con esa sonrisa tan parecida a la de ella: pura, sin preocupaciones y con amor dirigido solamente a él.

"_Lizzy. . ._

_No me olvides Lizzy. . ._

_Para siempre Lizzy en mi alma"_

Termino de cantar, ahora con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, esperando que donde quiera que ella estuviese no le olvidase. . porque él siempre le llevaría en su alma y corazón.

-es suficiente-se levantó secándose las lágrimas y cerro el piano, echándole una última mirada a la luna salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a su estudio, había trabajo que terminar y quería terminarlo rápido-

No importaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en atrapar a Alois Trancy. . pero le haría pagar lo que le hizo a Lizzy y sufriría como no tenía idea.

* * *

><p>*Referencia a los ovas de Ciel in Wonderland<p>

Bueno, aqui me tienen con este pequeño "capitulo especial" dedicado a Ciel de mi historia "El deseo de Grell"

espero que les haya gustado y bueno, como pudieron ver aqui revelo como Alois lastimo a Lizzy (lo cual era un misterio de como lo logro) y modifique la canción Paula del grupo Zoé (la cual me encanta *-*) para demostrar los sentimientos de Ciel.

sin mas que decir excepto :¡espero reviews con su opinion!

se despide Kaname Lin-chan


End file.
